towerofgodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
GoDai: Люди и группы в Башне 1
Избранные, незаконные, офицеры и высшие офицеры (GoDai: Это из официального фан-кафе, но на самом деле не от SIU, а от одного из пользователей, который тщательно собирал и организовывал информацию, данную нам...) Избранные Хедон, Хранитель 1 этажа, путешествует по всем этажам и выбирает людей, понравившихся его глазу. Выбранные им люди известны, как избранные рекруты (или просто избранные). Эти люди взбираются на Башню, начиная со 2 этажа (Этаж Эванхелла). Однажды достигнув 20 этажа, они начинают получать прибыль и могут остаться жить в срединной зоне, между внутренней и внешней зонами Башни. Ссылки: Хедон, 1 этаж, Избранные, Башня, 2 этаж, Эванхелл, 20 этаж Незаконные Те, кто открыл дверь и вошёл в Башню без приглашения Хедона известны, как незаконные. В основном в них входят: * Фантаминум * Энрю * Урек Мазино * Баам * Рахиль Технически, Захард тоже является незаконным. Но на момент его прихода в Башню, понятия "незаконные" ещё не существовало. (Заметка от GoDai: Вот весь список незаконных. Корейцы открыто отрицают Рахиль, как незаконную.) Ссылки: Незаконные, Фантаминум, Энрю, Урек Мазино, Баам, Рахиль, Захард Офицеры Офицер - это звание, которое даётся тем, кто достиг 134 этажа. Этим людям предоставляется большое количество преимуществ, включая право свободно передвигаться между внутренней, средней и внешней зонами Башни. Всего в Башне около ста тысяч офицеров. Офицеры - это монстры, которые прошли через большую конкуренцию в 2-3 десятка тысяч человек. Вот некоторые из них: * Леро-Ро * Квант Блитц * Муле Лав Ссылки: Офицеры, 134 этаж, Леро-Ро, Квант Блитц, Муле Лав Высшие офицеры Звание высшего офицера даётся людям, которые находятся в топе ~1% от всех офицеров. Таким образом, есть только одна тысяча высших офицеров. Вот некоторые из них: * Ха Юри Захард * Эван Эдрок Ссылки: Высшие офицеры, Ха Юри Захард, Эван Эдрок Источник Источник непосредственно взят и переведён с Comprehensive Information About the World of the Tower / Selected, Non-selected, Rankers, High Rankers - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Крылатое древо Крылатое древо (или полностью "Крылатое дерево под луной") - это, возможно, самая сильная организация в Башне, основанная Уреком Мазино и Бак Рьюном. Она известна, как дружелюбная организация, целью которой является найти выход из Башни.Также считается, что название организации происходит от одной истории из прошлого Урека и Бак Рьюна, когда Урек переместил лес в котором жил Рьюн. Хотя широко распространено мнение, что "Крылатое древо" является антимонархической (анти-Захардовой) организацией, это не совсем так, сам Урек говорил, что не стремиться занять трон Захарда. Просто их прогрессивный образ мышления и поиски выхода из Башни идут в разрез с консервативными идеалами Империи, из за чего часто случаются конфликты между членами этой группы и Правящей Элитой. Ссылки: Крылатое дерево, Бак Рьюн, Империя Захарда, Урек Мазино Бак Рьюн Нынешний глава Крылатого Древа. Говорят, он один из самых выдающихся Проводников в истории Башни. Он услышал истории о внешнем мире, вне Башни от Урека, и захотел выйти из Башни. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что Крылатое Древо не могло быть основано без Урека; Кроме того именно Урек перенес лес на 77 Этаж, и сделал столько всего, чтобы защитить интересы этой организации и находить новых её членов. Ссылки: 77 этаж Урек Мазино Удивительный Высший Офицер, который установил рекорд по покорению Башни в кратчайшие сроки, используя нормальные методы - всего 50 лет. Как и большинство других Офицеров с высоким рейтингом, он легко может занять любую позиция во время боя. Он назвал Куна Эдвана - "противник, с которым я действительно хочу сражаться" и противостоял с Арье Хону на равных, когда он ещё только покорял Башню (как это делают "избранные"). Урек по влиянию и известности в народе сопоставим с 10 Великими Семеями. Хотя нет достаточно информации, существует мнение, что Урек вошел в Башню, гоняясь за Фантаминумом. Урек имеет слабость к противоположному полу, но женщины не отвечают ему взаимностью, Их отношение к этому ловеласу точно подчеркнула Юри Захард сказав, что он "Он лучший, с кем можно сражаться плечом к плечу, и худший, с кем можно жить вместе." Ссылки: Урек Мазино, Кун Эдван, Арье Хон, Фантаминум, Ха Юри Захард Ледяная Клубника Один из членов Крылатого Древа. Кажется, Член одной из ветвей Семьи Евразия, "Ледяная Клубника" - это позывной, а не настоящее имя. Ее детская внешность может быть связана с тем, что Евразия Блоссом, как говорят, имеет детскую внешность... Ссылки: Ледяная Клубника, Семья Евразия, Евразия Блоссом Кун Хачулинг Один из членов Крылатого Древа. Он выходец из Семьи Кун. Хотя первоначально предполагалось, что он был Адептом Света, из за его мастерства в обращении с Маяками, SIU заявил, что его основная позиция - Скаут Ссылки: Кун Хачулинг, Семья Кун Ха Юри Захард Она не член Крылатого Древа, но была одним из многих, кто помогал основать эту организацию. Юри поддерживает дружеские отношения с её членами. Ссылки: Ха Юри Захард Курудан Один из членов Крылатого Древа. Он Проводник, Вонсула и Дансула Ссылки: Курудан История и Предпосылки Когда Бак Рьюн слушал рассказы о мире за пределами Башни от Урека Мазино, то перенял его стремление побывать там. Бак Рьюн раньше переходил с места на место и в конце концов поселился в лесу, но после того, как он рассказал Уреку о своем желании найти выход из Башни, Урек ответил: "тогда я прикреплю крылья к этому лесу. Я прикреплю крылья к этим большим деревьям, чтобы они могли следовать за тобой куда угодно." Затем он сжал весь лес и положил его в небольшую коробочку. Считается, что название "Крылатое Дерево" происходит от этого истории. После этого лес был перенесен на 77 Этаж, и те, кто слышал рассказы от Урека постепенно, один за другим, стали собираться там, так и образовалось Крылатое Древо. Хотя конечная цель этой организации - "выйти из Башни", она ошибочно известна как антиправительственная организация. Но "Древо" скорее является социальной группой единомышленников, чем организацией с иерархией. Источники Непосредственно переводиться подробная информация о мире Башни, группах, организациях и домыслах из официального Фан-кафе - "SIU Башня Бога, официальное Фан-кафе" FUG Ничего точно не известно о целях FUG, но они прячутся в темных уголках Башни, развращая людей. FUG ''- это своего рода религиозная секта, которая подчиняется одной общей вере, и можно сказать, что их характеристики являются противоположными Крылатому Древу (говорят, что ''FUG и Древо никогда не были в хороших отношениях). Ликвидация FUG является важной обязанностью членов 10 великих семей. хотя, в отличие от Крылатого Дерева, FUG не обладает властью, сопоставимой с властью 10 семей. FUG имеет в общей сложности 11 мест Убийц, и среди 7 живых Убийц, 5 "дремлют", в то время как другие 2, в том числе Ласлек, правят как дьяволы. И в настоящее время пусто 4 места. Ссылки: FUG Грейс Мирцеа Ласлек (그레이스 미르치아 루슬렉, Geuraeiseu Mireuchia Luseulaek) * FUG's living god. People also call him "God of Devils" (악마들의 신, Ahkmahdeuleui Shin) or "Demon King" (마왕, Mahwahng; 魔王). He is FUG's No. 1 Slayer. * It is said that he was one of the helpers who climbed the Tower with the 10 Families (GoDai: This would refer to Jahad and the 10 house heads), and it is unknown why he became corrupted. Джу Виоле Грейс (쥬 비올레 그레이스, Jyoo Biohlae Geuraeiseu) * A selected member (aka "Regular") who claims he is a Slayer candidate. He is currently taking the test on the 20th floor. * Although it is pretty much agreed upon that he is Bam (밤, Bahm; "Night"), SIU has not confirmed this. Карака (카라카, Kahrahka) * Один из действующих убийц. * It is said that only two Slayers active, including Luslec. Karaka is the most likely to be the other one. Источник Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower / FUG - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Мастерская и предметы Мастерская Башни "There is no way to know the origin of the Gongbang. This is because the ultimate goal of the Gongbang is to find that origin..." The Workshop (공방, Gongbahng; probably 工房; or "Gong Bang") of the Tower originates from the best craftsman in the Tower, Mexcess (멕세스, Meksehseu; or "Macseth"). It is known that Mexcess has been living in the Tower since long before the 10 House Heads entered the Tower, and almost all that is called "science" in the Tower originates from Mexcess. The people of Gongbang are not included in the Rankings, but they possess battle abilities and influence equal to or greater than S-class Rankers. It is said that they have a law that they can only make an object for "he/she who is worthy to possess that object". Мексес Отец Мастерской, Мексес. Он лучший ремесленник в Башне и человек, создавший Белый Оар, единственное в своём роде оружие S+ ранга в Башне. Он никогда не создавал предметы, кроме одного. Все Отцы Мастерской это искусственные формы жизни, которые он создал. Однако это вовсе не означает, что все члены Мастерской являются искусственными формами жизни. Только те, кто зовётся Отцом в Мастерской, являются его искусственными формами жизни. Ашул Эдвару Кузнец, который создал серию 13 месяцев. Ссылки: Мастерская, Мексес, Ашул Эдвару, Серия "13 месяцев" Предметы Башни Когда кто-то говорит "предмет", мы обычно думаем об оружии. Большинством орудий в Башне являются иглы, крюки, мечи, копья и всё в таком духе. Игла "This is the most basic weapon of the Tower, the "needle". Needles are usually used to stab and pierce the enemy." As it stabs and pierces, it receives less resistance from shinsu. This part... it's ambiguous for me to explain. Other weapons like swords are for swinging, but needles just stab so they receive small resistance from shinsu. In stabbing range the resistance from shinsu is small, but in cutting range the resistance from shinsu gets bigger. (..If you can't understand please comment ㅠ) (GoDai: When you attack with a needle, the surface that has to go through shinsu is a dot. When you attack with a sword, the surface that has to go through shinsu is a line.) Black March (검은 삼월, Geomeun Sahmwol): The only named needle in the series. Крюк "A hook that gets longer?" Hooks are weapons that normally do not increase in length. It's just that Anak Jahad's Green April is a weapon that elongates. Normal hooks are weapons used for hooking in order to limit the opponent's movements. Green April (초록 사월, Chorok Sahwol): The only named hook in the series. Меч "Do you know? The concentration of shinsu increases every time you go up a floor, so eventually there will be no swordsmen who use swords with large frictional areas?" As stated in the series, swords receive large influence from shinsu. I hope you understand the above explanation ㅠㅠ. Swords attack while receiving a large resistance from shinsu because they are swung. White Oar (화이트 오어, Hwaiteu O'eo): The highest-ranked weapon in the Tower at S+ Rank. A weapon created by Mexcess, it is owned by Arieh Hon. Копьё "The "Spear Keeper", who either dominates using a spear or throws a spear from the back of the battle in order to hold back or assassinate opponents" Spears can be identified with the above statement. They are either: Spears that one carries around, the type we usually think of. Spears that you throw from a distance. Some known spears in the series: Blue Gigantic Spear (푸른 거창, Pureun Geochang): A weapon that, when activated (ignited), destroys everything around it as it flies toward its target. Possessed by Kun Edan. Mago (마고, Mahgo): There is a joke that this weapon pierces through half of the Tower when decompressed. When decompressed, its rank increases abnormally. Possessed by Kun Edan. Светоч A necessary item for Lighthouse Keepers (등대지기, deungdaejigi; or "Light Bearer"). An object that releases very bright light, it is a scouting device that has various forms. Few units of small lighthouses and one main body lighthouse are used together. Commonly lighthouses are used for support. Opera (오페라, Ohpehra): One of the best lighthouses in the Tower. It is said that it increases shinsu manipulation range to near infinity (theoretically). Currently possessed by its manufacturer Tu Perie Tperie, as well as Jaina Repellista Jahad and Flux (플럭스, Peulleokseu; or "Plux"). Eye of God (신의 눈, Shineui Noon; or "Eyes of God"): Another one of the best lighthouses in the Tower, its creator is unknown. It is said that its owner Tu Perie Tperie enjoys using this lighthouse over the Opera. Инвентарь There are three major kinds of inventory. Arms Inventory (암스 인벤토리, ahmseu inbentori): stores weapons Armor Inventory (아머 인벤토리, ahmeo inbentori): stores defensive items Reel Inventory (릴 인벤토리, ril inbentori): stores reel(s) They can be made invisible by saying "invisible mode" and visible by saying "visible mode". Часы Said to translate all languages in the Tower. Not only that, it carries nearly all functions required for everyday life, such as timer, phone, and light functions. All selected members and non-selected members receive a pocket. Жезл Оружие, которое, по-видимому, помогает лучше контролировать потоки Шинсу. Источник Directly translated by from Comprehensive Information on the World of the Tower - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Администраторы, Директора, и экзаменаторы Администратор (Хранитель) На каждом этаже есть Администратор (или "Хранитель"). In the series, Headon was the Administrator of the first floor, 1F, while the large fish-like character that was seen making a contract with Bam was the Administrator of Evankhell's floor, 2F. These beings have authority over the shinsu on their respective floors. However, there is no Administrator on the 43F. Red Tower Enryu murdered the Administrator of 43F. The shinsu on that floor is said to be very weak. Because of this, you are not required to take a test to pass this floor, and instead you must ascend through the middle area. Хедон The Administrator of the lowest floor, 1F, and also the Examiner there. A peculiar trait is that he has a mouth on his eyes and eyes in his mouth. He travels through all floors of the Tower, selecting people. These selected people are selected members. It is known that he is seeking Red Tower Enryu attentively. Директор Each floor also has a Ruler (지배자, Jibaeja). However, no one lives on 1F besides Headon. So you could say there is no Ruler there. These people are each permitted by the Administrator of the floor to rule his/her respective floor. This is like how 2F is called Evankhell's floor. However, Administrators and Rulers are different. Also, one can only become a Ruler if one is at a level equal to a High Ranker. Also, the Ruler has the right to make absolute decisions in regards to the tests on his/her floor. However, if the Administrator says otherwise about the Ruler's test, the Ruler must obey the words of the Administrator. Еванхелл The current Ruler of 2F, also known as Evankhell's floor (The Floor of the Test). It is said that he killed the previous Ruler of 2F and became the new Ruler. It is said that he is 7m tall. What the heck do you have to eat to grow like that. Глава Экзаменаторского состава Авгусгус The Head Exam Director (총 시험 감독관, Chong Shiheom Gahmdokgwahn) on 20F, where the test occurs earlier in Part II of the series. I wonder if his name is not based on Augustus. Was he the first Emperor of Rome? It seems it means something like "the one with the most dignity". Юу Хан-Сунг The Head Exam Director on 2F. His position is Wave Wielder (파도잡이, Pahdojahbi), as well as Dansulsa (단술사, Dahnsoolsa; ?術士; "? Technician"), Circle Technician (원술사, Wonsoolsa; 圓術士), and Subjugator (부리미, Boorimi; or "Anima"). Экзаменатор An Examiner (시험관, Shiheomgwahn) is someone who oversees tests on a floor. Typically, we can take Love, Lero- Ro, and Quant as examples. It is said that normally, people train their own power instead of becoming examiners. Лав Currently an Examiner on 20F. Mule Love, or Chicken-Chicken Oh-Yeah Love. An important fact is that Love likes baseball. Источник Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Ранги A list of results of investigating and combining a statistics such as a person's power, recognition, and influence, by the Ranking Administration Office (랭킹 관리국, Raengking Gwahnligook; or "Ranking Affairs Bureau"). In other words, it is a result that completely destroys the idea that power is the only thing that contributes to one's ranking. There are some who hold high rankings due to the influence they hold (ex. Baekryun) and there are others who are very weak but hold high rankings due to some other reasons (ex. Evan). 1-ый: Фантаминум 2-ой: Энрю 3-ий: Захард 4-ый: Урек Мазино 5-ый: Арье Хон 6-ой: Кун Эдван 7-ые: Адори Захард / Евразия Энн Захард (GoDai: Этот ранг, видимо, общий) 9-ый: Бак Рьюн 10-ая: Ха Юрин 11-ый: Ту Пери Тпери 12-ый: Молик Ван P. GR 13-ая: Евразия Блоссом 14-ый: По Бидоу Густанг 15-ый: Грейс Мирцеа Ласлек 60-ый: Еванхелл Около 100: Эван Эдрок Около 500: Ха Юри Захард Источник Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower - SIU Tower of God Official Fan Cafe. Прозвища Sobriquets (이명, Eemyeong; or "nickname" or "synonym") are decided for High Rankers by the Ranking Administration Office. Therefore, common rankers cannot have sobriquets. Administrators (Guardians) also do not have sobriquets. Normally, the name given is a reference to the person's battle position. Fishermen are given the names of shinhae'eo (ex Yuri : Black Snakehead/Mullet). (GoDai: Basically if someone has a sobriquet that's a fish, they're excellent with the Fisherman position. By the way the snakehead is a kind of fish) Guides are given the names of boats (ex Evan : Fast Boat). Wave Wielders are given the names of winds and waves (ex Po Bidder Gustang : Lone Wave) (GoDai: By the way, that adjective can actually mean a lot of other things in Korean...) Фантаминум - Загадка During the Jahad Palace Intrusion Incident, he broke through all defenses and appeared before Jahad himself, but for unknown reasons he did not hurt Jahad and suddenly disappeared unexpectedly. This is why his sobriquet is Riddle. It is also said that he is called Riddle because of his battle style. It is said that he used a weapon that had never been seen before in the Tower. Энрю - Красная Башня It is said that he was given the name of Red Tower because shinsu would turn red when he walked by for some reason. Still, no one knows the reason. Захард - Король Башни He is the first king in the Tower's history, and his sobriquet is therefore King of the Tower. Урек Мазино - Луч-Барракуда Barracuda is the name of the most hostile and violent shinhae'eo in the Tower. It is said that Lei is a reference to his battle style. In the Tower, just saying "Barracuda" is considered a reference to Urek. (GoDai: Of course, the barracuda is a real-life fish. I'm not sure how to exactly say 레이 in English. I'm going to use the name of the Tekken character, Lei, since that's the closest to what I think SIU was going for in a Korean context.) Арье Хон - Белый Меч или Белый Оар Although when translated directly the White Oar (화이트 오어, hwaiteu o'eo) would refer to a white oar, it actually refers to a legendary shinhae'eo, the oarfish (오어피쉬, o'eopishi). Also, the oarfish is also known as the fish regalecus (산갈치, sahngahlchi; literally "mountain cutlassfish/hairtail", in English "oarfish"). (GoDai: Sigh... It's just oarfish for you English-speaking folk :P) Кун Эдван - Марлин или Синяя Молния The sobriquet Marlin (청새치, cheongsaechi; literally "blue swordfish", in English "marlin") was given to him for the large spear he wields (Mago). His other sobriquet, the Blue Thunderclap (푸른 진격 (震擊), pureun jingyeok; literally "Blue Thunder/Quake Strike" or "Blue Lightning Strike") is a sobriquet that was based on the property of the shinsu he wields. Once there was an opinion that stated that his sobriquet should be "Electric Eel" due to the property of the shinsu he wields. To that, he said "I'll kill all of those who call me an electric eel" boldly, and this became a fun (?) anecdote that tells how he came to be known as Marlin. Although for them it was actually a problem in which their lives were at stake... (GoDai: If you noticed, both his sobriquets involve the color blue in Korean, although in English you don't notice that in the word marlin. So maybe it should be Blue Marlin to emphasize that and maintain the meaning SIU made. Also, I just discovered that "Blue Advance" is wrong. SIU specifically put down the hanja 震擊, which are "thunder/quake" and "shock/strike", respectively. So we should translate it as either thunderclap or lightning strike.) Адори Захард - Killer Whale There is not much information on her sobriquet, but it is known that the killer whale is the strongest shinhae'eo in the Tower. Even in real life killer whales are known as predators of the sea. (GoDai: I had no idea what 아도리 should be, so I searched it up and decided to name her Adoree after the actress Renee Adoree.) Евразия Энн Захард - Большая белая акула After causing the Enne Jahad Incident, its leaders Garam and Enne became High Rankers, and at that time their sobriquets became Blue Shark and White Shark, respectively. The Great White Shark is also one of the most powerful shinhae'eo. Even in real life, the great white shark is strong, although it shows weakness before a killer whale. Бак Рьюн - Бак Рьюн Он не обладает прозвищем. Когда он стал высшим офицером, бюро рангов попыталось дать ему одно, но известно, что он отказался по каким-то причинам. Ха Юрин - Змеиная голова (Snakehead) There is no information on her sobriquet. Her great-granddaughter Ha Yuri Jahad is said to be identical to her in appearance, so Yuri's sobriquet is Black Snakehead. (GoDai: Snakehead, as in the kind of fish) Ту Пери Тпери - Глаз бога Названа так в честь "Глаза бога", что она использует. Mollic One P. GR - Mollic One It is said that "Mollic" carries the meaning of "absolute". (GoDai: It would also be the area he comes from) Eurasia Blossom - Flower Shrimp It is said that she has the appearance of a child enjoys wearing fancy clothes, so her sobriquet was decided to be Flower Shrimp. По Бидоу Густанг - Одинокая волна Like the general rule wtih Wave Wielders, he is named after a wave. (GoDai: 비더 can be so many things. It could be "bieder", "vidor", or "bidder". Or even "be the".) (GoDai: The word for "lone" here is 고고하다, and it does not have an exact meaning in english. It is something like "alone, but elegant" so alone in a good, or badass, way, like the English term "lone wolf". Therefore, I decied to use "lone" as I think it maintains the meaning the best.) Грейс Мирцеа Ласлек - Тигровая рыба His sobriquet Tiger Fish refers to his "tendency to run in when he sees something shiny". ?? ? ????? - ???? I will reveal this next time. (GoDai: The number of question marks add up perfectly to 헨도 록 블러드매더 - 천년거북, so this would be Hendo Lok Bloodmadder - Thousand-Year Turtle.) Garam Jahad - Mako Shark After causing the Enne Jahad Incident, its leaders Garam and Enne became High Rankers, and at that time their sobriquets became Blue Shark and White Shark, respectively. (GoDai: 청상어 literally means "blue shark" in Korean, but it refers to te species which is called "mako shark" in English.) Evan - Fast Boat Guides are normally named for a boat. So his sobriquet is the fast boat. (It is a pretty lame name.) (GoDai: Indeed) Ha Yuri Jahad - Black Snakehead As mentioned above, Ha Yurin's sobriquet is "Snakehead", and she and Yuri are said to have identical faces so Yuri's sobriquet is "Black Snakehead". Источник Directly translated from Comprehensive Info on the World of the Tower. Категория:Блоги GoDai __БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__